List of Characters in Beba
The following is a list of characters which appear in the animated television series Bebe Main Characters Beelzebub"Bebe"Rivera *''Voice Actor'': Grey DeLise The main protagonist of the series, who is arguably an child as well. With chocolate black hair , ruby-red eyes and pale skin, she is a demon from hell, and She is sent to earth and lives with a normal family. She wears a black lolita dress instead of a pink dress in the pilot episode, She wears a pink lolita dress in the episode Enter the Reaper. Brianna Rivera * Voice Actor: Grey DeLisle A 13-year-old Spanish girl, and the oldeset of 3 childern to Mr. and Mrs.Rivera. Brianna is Bebe's "apdotive older sister". Bebe is fiercely protective of Brianna, If Brianna gets hurt and Bebe saves Brianna from the river styx, Brianna is angry when Bebe brokes her sitar. The Riveras Rodolfo Rivera *'Voice Actor': Eric Bauza Rodolfo Rivera is Bebe,Brianna and Tony's father, He works in a pet store. Tony Rivera *'Voice Actor': Carlos Alazraqui Tony Rivera is Brianna's older brother and Bebe's human adoptive older brother. Maria Rivera *'Voice Actor': Grey DeLisle Maria Rivera is Bebe,Brianna ,and Tony's mother and Rodolfo's wife. Maria is nice and caring about her family. She dislikes the fact that Bebe cries bad things happen. Jorge *'Voice Actor':John DiMaggio He is Brianna and Tony's uncle. The indecision drove him insane, causing him to develop a split personality, Bebe give Uncle Jorge and Tony Gothic maid outfits. Danny Rivera *'Voice Actor':John DiMaggio Danny Rivera was Tony and Brianna's cousin and he is scared of Bebe, Bebe jumped into Danny's head to do girly stuff. George *'Voice Actor': Miguel Sandoval George is Tony and Brianna's uncle and Bebe's human uncle. His costume is similar to the clothing of a Conquistador and speaks in Old English and Galician Spanish. Mindy *'Voice Actor': Carlos Alazraqui Mindy was Tony and Brianna's cousin, and Bebe's human cousin. She was a fashion designer like her older brother, who is scared of Bebe. Justin *'Voice Actor': Eric Bauza Justin is Tony and Brianna's cousin, Mindy's younger brother, Bebe's human cousin. He dresses in a heavy metal style costume, and he appeared playing a guitar when Bebe talked about him. Demons Satan's Mom *'Voice Actor': Grey DeLisle Satan's Mom is a female jewish demon who is Bebe's grandmother. Uncle Lucifer *'Voice Actor': John DiMaggio Uncle Lucifer is a male jewish demon who is Satan's Older brother. Gordo Kosher *'Voice Actor': Jorge R. Gutierrez Gordo 'Kosher' is a fat demon with a yiddish accent like Satan's mom and Uncle Lucifer. Satan *'Voice Actor': Eric Bauza Satan is a male demon who is Bebe's single father. Gods and Goddess Eris *'Voice Actor': Susan Silo Eris is the most dangerous, most devious, and most feared super villain in all of Hells City. From her lair in the underworld, the 200-year-old black haired Lady Eris plots to overthrow Hells city and rule it for herself and Zeus. By using her golden apple of chaos. Sarpedon *'Voice Actor': Jeff Bennett Sarpedon is a very small 13-year-old Greek boy who was transferred to Hells City from Greece. On his first day at Devils Middle School, he foolishly wore his beloved greek costume, complete with his dog. Humiliation, unintentionally led by Bebe, ensued and Sarpedon swore vengeance on Hells City, especially Bebe. Sarpedon uses a 10-foot-tall (3.0 m) robot suit to pose as an adult greek super villain named Hades. Hades is usually found spewing greek lingo with an absurdly inaccurate Greek accent while looking for his foe, Bebe Rivera. He was also one of the competitors of the Super-Villain Grand Prix and kicked the other competitors out of the race and got crushed by a crocodile and finished 2nd place over a crocodile. He also tried to make Tony and Brianna late for school so they would be expelled. He also forced the students to build him a robotic horse suit which was destroyed by Bebe. He has a huge crush on Brianna. Zoe Moloch/Azrael *'Voice Actor': Candi Milo Zoe Molech is an 13-year-old Argentine goth girl with a super villainess alter-ego, Parca, which translates to Grim Reaper. As a villainess, she made her first appearance in the episode: Enter the Reaper. Her family clan is known as the "God of Fury". Just like the Rivera family who is afraid of Bebe, the Death of Fury is made up of god-themed alter-egos. By day she's a typical goth loner, as she has the characteristic of tending not to make friends that easily, but when night falls she's Parca, a God-themed super villainess who is much more full of life than the goth Zoe,Way back in kindergarten, Zoe and Brianna were best friends, but then, Bebe's mother is having a baby, In the end, she named her Bebe,Bebe ate Zoe's doll's heads. Because of this, Brianna and Zoe were bitter enemies ever since, in the episode Enter the Reaper, Brianna Enters Bebe into a beauty pageant to defeat Zoe, Zoe gets jealous when Bebe is an talented singer. Carmelita Moloch/ Ankou *'Voice Actor': Grey DeLisle Carmelita is Zoe Molech's mother, and Rodolfo's female rival. She is a grim reaper. She, like her daughter and grandmother, has a scythe to steal souls from people. When she was in high school, she was Rodolfo's girlfriend until he broke up with her, possibly for his love of Maria. Grandma Moloch/Shinigama *'Voice Actor': Carlos Alazraqui Grandma Molech ' is a grim reaper-themed villain, and like both her daughter and granddaughter, will not let go of a past relationship with a Rivera, Grandpapi, who left her heartbroken at the church altar when he rode off with a different woman, possibly Rudolfo's mother. She has a turkey cane that transforms into a scythe, and a glass eye with video recorder in it. She is also the leader of the Shadowed Companions. Diego/Jezbel Jr. *'Voice Actor: Richard Steven Horvitz Diego (a.k.a. Jezbel Jr.) is an evil 10-year-old mad scientist with devil horns and a devil tail. When Diego was just 7, he watched Bebe put his father in jail and swore he'd get back at him some day. He uses magical powers. Jezbel Sr. *'Voice Actor': Richard Steven Horvitz Jezbel, Sr. is the father of Jezbel Jr. He was put away when his son was 7 years old by Bebe. Leo Polgerist *'Voice Actor': John DiMaggio Leo Polgerist is a large, hairy Italian thug with superhuman strength. He spends most of his time causing chaos in Hells City. In the episode Leo Solo Mio, it was revealed that he was left behind as a baby on an orphanage camping trip and was raised by Ghosts. General Guapuza *'Voice Actor': John DiMaggio General Guapuza is the grave soccer coach of the team, The Zombies, who only speaks with a deep sinister voice. Gigi Guapuza *'Voice Actor': Grey DeLisle General Guapuza's grandson. Their name means "shoddy work". He is a good dancer and his favorite sport is soccer. In a rumored episode, "Civilization", Gigi is civilzed than Bebe. Bad Luck Mafia *'Voice Actors': Jon Polito (Logan, Barcival), Jeff Bennett (Percy), Carlos Alazraqui (Tiny) A crime family that can use their bad luck powers in their crimes. It is led by Logan and consists of Barcival, Percy, and Tiny. In "Bad Luck Love," it is revealed that Logan has a granddaughter named Jinx. Zeus *'Voice Actor': Danny Cooksey Zeus is the father of Eris, who appears in Creating Chaos and can be seen with Eris in "Bebe did it. The Angel of Death Twins *'Voice Actor': Candi Milo The Angel of Death Twins are teen supervillains that are twin siblings. Carla and Carlito try to appear to be clean cut and respectable; however, they are actually mean and mischievous. They were new villains. It is implied by other people and even the villains they come in contact with that they really do put a walloping on the bad guys before they realize they could abuse their fame. Their powers are energy based, and oddly enough, the only angel-themed ability they possess is their flight. When they join together they have the power to summon a very powerful, energy, orb-like attack that can't be stopped as long as they are joined together. Secondary Ghosts *Konstantin (voiced by Jack Angel): A Russian retired ghost who hates babies and adults. *Augusto(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A Spanish retired ghost. His catchphrase is "peace out man". *Patrick el fantasma(voiced by Charlie Adler): The preserved ghost of a Mexican retired person who possess other people and control their bodies. *Queen Bee/Getrude(voiced by Rene Mujica): Tony's dwarfish, sidekick-turned ghost. In "the spirit of the beehive," her plan was to disguise herself as Getrude, a prissy blonde haired cheerleader, to join Brianna a cheerleader club. Humans *Larry Suarez (voiced by Daran Norris): The Spanish daredevil who is fearless than Tony,he likes reckless stuff. *Ava Suarez (voiced by Grey DeLisle): A beautiful Spanish daredevil and Larry's older sister. *Ms. Chichita (voiced by Candi Milo): A little old lady, seen in episodes "Enter the Reaper," "Night of the Living Devil," and "Diary of a mad little girl. *Mrs. Lupita (voiced by Candi Milo): Brianna Tony and Bebe's teacher in Hells Middle School. In the episode esqueletos en el armario, she punishes Aaron Chokovich for putting a skeleton in the closet. In the episode Sister Sunday, she freaks out about Brianna and Bebe accidently switch bodies because of deviled eggs. *The Popular Girls: Three teenage girls that are admired for their "beauty" and "popularity". One is Caribbean, another is Asian and the other is Caucasian. *Huberto (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A stinky Puerto Rican kid and Tony's best friend. *Molly Martinez (voiced by Jessica DiCicco): A 12-year-old Mexican girl who is Brianna's best friend'.' *Municipal President Rodríguez (voiced by John DiMaggio): The municipal president of Hells City. The demonstrates advertising put first and foremost. He is known for being very rude. In "Animales," it is revealed that he has a pet ram and rooster who are rivals with Senor Chapi and the family mule. *Principal Montez (voiced by Eric Bauza): The friendly principal of the school that Brianna serves. Unlike Vice-Principal Chakal, he is a good man and is friendly with students. *Vice-Principal Castro (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): The by the book type old vice-principal of the school that Brianna serves. He is a strict man and despises trouble making children and is willing to have an excuse to expel them for their continued detention and return to their tardiness. It is said he can expel Bebe but can not expel Brianna. *Dr. Eugene L. Butterman (voiced by Eric Bauza): A dull veterinarian who first appeared in Bebe is 1. In "No babies allowed," the Hells City Judge assigns him as the Rivera's court-ordered family therapist after an altercation between Bebe accidently kill president rodriguez's pets. David Diaz (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) David is a handsome student who is popular with the female students. Although he acts nice and sensible, he has an immense hatred for Bebe and Tony and is a narcissist who will do anything to best anyone, especially Tony. Animal, Creature, and Monster Characters *'Goat': A goat seen around Hells Middle School. *Lil' Beel: Bebe Rivera's pet cat who came along with Bebe when she lives with Brianna and Tony. Lil' Beel is very good at balancing stuff on her ears like pots which was shown in Bebe is 1 but Brianna and Tony weren't noticing. Lil' Beel spends a lot of time doing cat things and protective of Bebe as seen in Satan Licito when Brianna and Tony tried to retrieve her hat while she was sleeping, Lil' Beel has a (mouse-shaped) chew toy with photo picture of her, her chihuahua sister Chloe, and the Riveras. *Chloe (voiced by Grey DeLisle): The Rivera family White Chihuahua. A mean, dirty and tired looking dog", and her favorite food is mint. Her fake boyfriend (a pink feather duster) was thrown out the window by Tony. Category:Fictional American people of Mexican descent Category:Bebe